dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Rogue
Category:ClassShadow Rogue is one of the shadow base classes. They are mechanically exact copies of the normal base classes, aside from that they can use the Shadowheart Bracer artifact. You can get it by redeeming 5 HeroPoints, available as a bonus from some Heromart merchandise. Note that all such merchandise is out of stock, and according to Artix Support there won't be any new items giving HeroPoints, and as such this class is permanently rare. Skills * Potion ** Required Level: 15 ** 7 MP, 2 CD ** Has a 25% chance of healing you the amount one of your HP potions would heal you. * Aimed ** Required Level: 11 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Aimed' for 5 turns (including this turn), increasing your bonus to hit by +20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Tangle ** Required Level: 10 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Tangled' for 20 turns (including this turn), reducing the enemy's Flee resistance by -100. ** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Throw ** Required Level: 8 ** 4 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% pierce-locked damage. * Daze ** Required Level: 6 ** 17 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 0% damage. ** First hit inflicts 'Daze' for 3 turns, immobilizing the enemy. ** Second hit inflicts 'Daze DOT' for 3 turns, a DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 3 damage, rounded to the nearest whole integer. * Smoke ** Required Level: 5 ** 6 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Smoke' for 4 turns, increasing your BPD by +140. * Rapid Attack ** Required Level: 3 ** 7 MP, 2 CD ** The last hit of the last damaging attack must have hit, or this is disabled (including at the start of the battle). ** If a dagger or a scythe is equipped, perform 4 hits of 50% damage. ** Otherwise, perform 2 hits of 100% damage. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack weapon specials ** If a dagger or a scythe is equipped, perform 2 hits of 50% damage. ** Otherwise, perform 1 hit of 100% damage. * Stealth ** Required Level: 2 ** 6 MP, 9 CD ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Applies 'Stealth' for 4 turns (including this turn), increasing your crit by +20. ** Applies 'Stealth Block' for 4 turns (not including this turn**) * Surprise Attack ** Required Level: 4 ** 4 MP, 1 CD ** Disabled if you do not have a dagger or scythe equipped. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150%. * Poison ** Required Level: 7 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Poison' for 5 turns, a DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 5 damage, rounded to the nearest whole integer. * Mind Numb ** Required Level: 9 ** 7 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for one hit of 100% damage to MP. * Wild Daggers ** Required Level: 11 ** 14 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 120% pierce-locked damage. * Blind ** Required Level: 12 ** 13 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 3 turns, reducing the enemy's bonus to hit by -50. * Final Strike ** Required Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** If you have a dagger or a scythe equipped, deal 4 hits of 32% damage with +200 crit. ** Otherwise, deal 1 hit of 125% damage with +200 crit. *StatDamage is calculated as 3.125 * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5, rounded up. **This means that the shield won't having any effect until after your next turn. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is a Shadow Rogue artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Strike ** Same as before, but: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Skills - Shadowheart Bracer Shadowheart Bracer is a Shadow Rogue artifact shared with the other Shadow Base classes. Shadowheart Bracer modifies the damage of this class. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * All damage skills: ** Does +50% more damage, additively. A 0% hit becomes a 50% hit, a 100% hit becomes a 150% hit, and a 125% hit becomes a 175% hit. ** Note that this is per hit, meaning that for example Rapid Attack with daggers equipped turns into 4 hits of 100%. Rotation I'm a Mage main, someone else write this please ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Strategy Without the Shadowheart bracer, this class is literally base Rogue, and as such it will always be outclassed by almost everything else. With the Shadowheart Bracer it does find some sort of niche however, more so than the other Shadow base classes even. This is because, with daggers or scythes equipped, this class does a whole lot of hits on many attacks, and as such it is able to abuse the additive boost per hit a lot better. It is still a base class however, so you should still strongly consider whether it is truly a better alternative than, say, Cryptic. Category:Special Offer